My Adventure of Getting a Book
by kikizoey
Summary: Eve left to go get a book and force to get milk for Train. She went to the park to read and fell asleep. Jenos was in vaction and saw Eve sleep. He decide to take advatage of this. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!


Kikizoey: Anyways I also thought that this couple is cute. Ever since I saw the episode that Jenos try to take Eve back for the mission. I hope you like though.

Eve: I still don't get why.

Jenos: Yay I prefer someone else you don't mind.

Kikizoey: To bad I make you guys a couple so suck it up.

Eve and Jeno: *mutters* Bitch.

Kikizoey: *glares* Let's started it then. Everyone places! CHOP CHOP!

Everyone: Kikizoey doesn't own anything. Just the story not anime or manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenos POVs<strong>

Am I sick? For some reason I can't get her out of my head. She has long blonde hair and perferct magenta eyes. Also that very fair skin. She can also fight. So gracefully too. Is so not fair that she a sweeper and work with Train.

"Ugh" I groan. I'm so frustred.

"Is something the matter Jenos-sama" ask my partner. ( **Aruthor Notes: **I forgot his name and to lazy to look it up. Sorry. )

"No is nothing" I said.

We are on vaction now. ( **Aruthor Notes: **Just pretend. I don't know if they take vaction. Sorry. ) My partner offer me the ride to the hotel I'm staying while he going to the air port. After few hours he drop me off. I went inside to the front desk and talk to the clerk.

_'Time to get on track'_ I thought to myself.

"Hello cutie. I'm here to cheak in" I started to flirt to her.

"O-okay. Here is your keys to your room on the top floor" she said blushing a little and gave me the keys, "and sign here please," then pass me a notebook and pen.

I sign it and gave it to her. I wink and started to go until she said "Wait" and took a paper and pen then started to wrote. She pass it to me and said "Here my number called me anytime" then wink.

I took it and gave her one of my fake sexy flirt smile. She blush more. I left the hotel and started going to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Eve POVs<strong>

"Princess can you and buy me some milk" said Train annoying me now.

"No. I'm going to the libary. If you want milk buy it" I said.

"_PLEASE _get it my thirsty. I die of hydrention or something" he started to say, "Oh the agony I'm dying. _DYING _I say! What to do-."

"Fine. I go get milk too. Will you please shut up" I said can't handle it anymore.

"Yay" he said.

"So much for dying drama queen" I mutter under my breath. I stared to leave.

After I check out my book and I statred to go in the park since I'm not coming home. Train would prombly up seeing tv or sleeping. Maybe even playing the new stero on high again. Also the game set he got. I decidce get the milk when I feel like leaving. To bad for Train. I finaly find a place to read. I sat underneath this big oak tree with shade provided. Then I started to read.

* * *

><p><strong>No POVs<strong>

Eve started to read her book and when she was half way done she decide to put it down. Instead of a sitting position she change it to laying down. And then close her eyes falling asleep.

Jenos was walking thourgh the park. Sometime flirting with some girls, feeding some pigeons, and helping a little get his ballon back from the tree. He almost forgot about her.

'_I wonder is she here... Nah why would she be here for._' Jenos thought until he find her sleeping under a tree. He panick thought she got hurt or she faint or something he race down there to she what happing to her.

Once there he sat next to her and lift her up so she sat on his lap. He felt her stir and relief came over. Then something inside of him snap. He couldn't hold it any longer. He went lean in and kiss her on the lips. Snap! Eve eyes open wide seeing how she felt something on her lips. The first thing she saw was close eyes in front of her face. The first in mind that any girl would do she slap him.

But that didn't work at all. Like he knew that would happen he swiftly caught her hand and put it down. He swich the position there in. Now Eve was in front of him and her back was against the tree and Jenos in front of her pinning her wrist to tree. Eve struggle to get out of position she was in but no prevail. Then she felt his tongue come over _poieltly _wanting to come in. But Eve shook her head. Jenos growled and force it in there.

'_What does he think he's doing_' thought Eve.

'_Why is being she being so hard_'

Eve was trying to push put but couldn't. He started to go all over her mouth memorising it. Then they both pull away breathing since there somewhat human.

Eve started at him with wide eyes and blushing so much she look like a tomatoe.

"Y-you are the one who try to take me back" said Eve scared that he is taking her back.

"Yes I know young lady but I'm not here to do that" said Jenos trying to suduce her.

"W-why did y-you do t-that" Eve shutter.

"Do what" whisper Jenos in her ear nibbling it.

"S-stop it" she said. Then she transform some of her hair into guns, "Let go or I s-shoot."

"Seem I have no choice but I come back for you" said Jenos letting go of her and left.

Eve's hair is back to normal. She was still blushing. She got up took her book and left to go see Train and Seven. Forgetting the milk she has to get.

Once she was there she went straight to her room. Turns out Train got tired of waiting he left to get some.

* * *

><p>Kikizoey: How do you think. Sorry if I any characters escipially Eve was out of characters. Als-.<p>

Train: HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT MY MILK! *sullen in the corner in a ball like Rima does in Shugo Chara*

Kikizoey: Hehe. S-sorry Train. Here some milk. *toss some milk to Train*

Train: HORAY! *caught it and drink it*

Kikizoey: Anyway. Should I make it to a story instead of a one-shot. If not I like to say thank you for everyone who read it.


End file.
